Sete Oitavos
by Geraldine E
Summary: Revanche s.f.  pal. fr.  Desforra. Desp. Prova ou partida que se torna a disputar, a pedido do perdedor e com aquiescência do vencedor. Não é o caso de Ginevra Weasley.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Sete Oitavos 7/8

**Autora: Luma **

**Proposta:**Essa fanfic compõe a trilogia Sutiã.

**A ordem cronológica correta é: **

_Corselet _(em fase de produção)

_**Sete Oitavos**_

_Sutiã _(Postada no meu perfil que eu divido com a Yasmin, está nos meus favoritos – Caso queira ler).

Mas eu estou escrevendo em ordem inversa.

**Sinopse:** Revanche s.f. (pal. fr.) Desforra. Desp. Prova ou partida que se torna a disputar, a pedido do perdedor e com aquiescência do vencedor. _Não é o caso de Ginevra Weasley._

**Shipper:** Gina Weasley e Draco Malfoy.

**Classificação:** M – Por citações.

**Gênero:** Comédia Romântica.

**Status:** Completa

**Idioma:** Português

**Dedicatória:** Yasmin – Minha _mestra_ (Rainha da negação e outras coisas). E Paula – Minha discípula. Sim... é um ciclo interminável. Não me culpe.

Sete Oitavos 7/8

Prólogo

_dreieinhalb_ – **3 anos e meio **_**antes**_

- Eu não acredito que você me fez vir ao banheiro para atender essa porcaria, Ginevra!

- Oh meu Deus! O encontro. – Respondeu alarmada como se houvesse esquecido o encontro que ambas preparam com tanto ardor para a morena. - Como está indo?

- Você. Quebrou. O. Clima!

_- Pára de enrolar e pede ajuda, Logo._– Hermione ouviu uma voz apressada dizer do outro lado.

- O que está _acontecendo_, Gina?


	2. Capítulo Único

Capítulo único

Era a ideia mais perfeita de todas. Quer dizer, olhando pelo lado lógico de quem processou tudo: Gina. Recém formada. Com a libido a solta. Louquinha para seduzir Draco.

Draco Malfoy.

_Escute__ um barulho típico de fita rebobinando e preste atenção novamente._

Draco sempre fora o garotinho de família rica. Mimado e afetado por uma aversão aos "pobres" Weasleys. Até a festa de formatura que culminou em um beijo. Na pista de dança.

Olhando por fora, os presentes só não ficaram chocados devido ao alto teor de álcool havia começado a circulado horas antes.

Claro que colocaram a culpa na bebida. Nunca que Ginevra Weasley iria beijar aquele cretino maldito. E nunca que ele iria sucumbir aos encantos da ruiva.

Sério que às vezes o destino prega peças _interessantes_. Por que imagina só a confusão que daria se um cupido resolvesse brincar com as regras divinas e acertasse "erroneamente" dois corações tão _rebeldes_.

Duas semanas depois, ela teve "a ideia". Para fazer Draco pagar pela língua, por ter falado pelas costas que a beijou por _diversão_. A historinha que andava circulando era que ele havia feito uma aposta... Um amigo havia desafiado para uma prova um pouco tentadora: 100 libras e um pouco de libertinagem em troca de uma coisa tão _fácil_.

Por associação, Gina se lembrou, com um arrepio de raiva, o momento em que ele chegou feito galã e a convidou para dançar.

_- Por favor. – Disse estendendo as mãos._

_- O quê? Um Malfoy fazendo gentilezas para uma Weasley? – Ela respondeu levantando._

_- Não pude me conter, quando nossos olhos se encontraram mais cedo. Eu tive vontade de te arrastar daquela mesa e te enlaçar. – segurou-a pela cintura. – Assim. _

Aquele bastardo!

_**Sai de si**__**  
><strong>__**Vem curar teu mal**__**  
><strong>__**Te transbordo em som**__**  
><strong>__**Põe juízo em mim**__**  
><strong>_

E foi assim que as coisas começaram a criar formas. Feito bola de neve.

- Hermione, precisamos fazer compras. – Disse Gina entrando na sala de Harry, interrompendo a milésima discussão dos dois.

- Mas eu não tenho dinheiro suficiente! Não para essa loucura. Francamente, Harry – Hermione esbravejou, antes de notar a ruiva.

- Eu já disse que o meu dinheiro é suficiente. Você que é teimosa!

- Afinal, já que vocês são unha e carne, por que ficam pensando tanto se a lógica seria de irem morar juntos?

Os dois morenos pararam de discutir e olharam fixamente para Gina.

- Ótimo! Agora vocês notaram a minha presença! Hermione, você vem comigo! Eu preciso de ajuda – Disse arrancando a morena do sofá – E você, Harry querido, providencie para que as coisas da Hermione cheguem bem ao apartamento. Simples! Até mais!

Saiu arrastando a amiga e deixando um Harry boquiaberto.

- Você não tem noção do que aquele filho de uma boa senhora anda espalhando! – Gina gritou assim que elas aparataram no apartamento dela.

Hermione ainda olhava para ela, com um olhar dividido entre o choque e um estresse contido.

- Você acabou de sugerir o que eu ouvi? Por acaso você tem memória curta? Você não me viu descabelar na véspera daquele maldito baile?

- Hermione! Você precisava de um empurrão. Eu te disse pra sugerir isso antes, mas você é tão teimosa. _Tããão_ teimosa deixou tudo pra última hora e acabou indo sem ele ao baile. Agora está reclamando? Vocês irão morar juntos. jun - tos. Pronto. Tenho certeza da queda que o Harry sofre por você, _a mesma que você teima em dizer que não existe_, vai fazer com que ele mova tudo rapidinho para te ter ao lado dele. Ponto final. Voltemos ao meu problema.

- Não existe queda. Meu Deus! Você é cabeça dura.

- Ok, não existe. Mas pelo menos agora você tem um problema resolvido.

- Meus problemas estão apenas começando. Harry acha que eu posso simplesmente aceitar que ele pague por isso. E meu orgulho não aceita.

- Herms – disse Gina dando um sorrisinho típico. – Qual é... você sabe que, _em todo o caso_, você vai poder pagar de volta. _Um dia_.

- Não se atreva a piscar!

- Tarde demais. – E ela piscou, daquele jeito "te contei meu plano brilhante".

- Maldita. Grrr.

- Isso nos leva de volta ao que eu preciso discutir com você. Malfoy anda espalhando boatos a meu respeito.

- Quais boatos? – Ela perguntou rindo.

- Oh meu Deus! Você já escutou. Todo mundo escutou. Aquele idiota. Arrogante.

- Que eu lembre bem, você estava caidinha no dia seguinte, suspirando maldições e dizendo que havia tido o melhor beijo de toda a sua _looooonga_ vida amorosa. E convenientemente não disse, nem de pés juntos, que era o Malfoy. – Hermione gargalhou – Vive falando de mim, que eu não tenho coragem suficiente e acabou caidinha por ele.

- Mais um pio e eu te jogo pela janela.

- Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou. Qual é o plano?

- Preciso fazê-lo pagar por me tratar em público assim. Apenas.

_**Quero um pouco mais**__**  
><strong>_**Não tudo**

_**- Trigésimo segundo andar**_ – Anunciou a voz mecânica do elevador.

Gina caminhou decidida em direção ao número indicado. Se a sorte estivesse ao seu lado, ele já estaria sozinho há essa hora. Pensou olhando para o relógio.

Um senhor estranho saiu batendo a porta do número 3003. _Isso_!

Aproveitou os ruídos do corredor para entrar sem ser notada. Como se fosse possível enganar o bruxo.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou sorrindo sacana. Sabia que ele a estava encarando como se fosse assombração.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Oh! Vim lhe entregar isso – E jogou um maço, _considerável_, de notas de dinheiro em cima da mesa que ele estava.

- E o que isso – disse pegando o maço nas mãos. – Significa?

- Já que você se vende fácil. Eu vim te comprar.

- ha ha ha ha – gargalhou.

- Bom. Você pode começar parando de rir e tirando a roupa.

Gina sentou-se na cadeira de frente para ele e cruzou as pernas, deixando a renda da meia presa à cinta-liga aparecer.

- Você só pode estar brincando.

- Eu tenho cara de quem está _brincando_, Malfoy?

- Se estava tão necessitada, poderia ter pedido.

- Por que pedir? Se... – disse abrindo o primeiro botão do casaco e observando-o engolir em seco – eu posso pagar?

- Pobre Weasley. Querendo brincar de gente grande.

Draco levantou-se e rodeou a mesa, sentando na beirinha.

- Ok. – Disse desfazendo o nó da gravata. - Você quer me ver nu. Podemos dar um jeito nisso.

- Estou interessada apenas no sexo. Não me leve a mal.

- Você não está.

- Não?

- Não. Está aqui por conta daquela aposta idiota.

- Do que estamos falando, Malfoy?

- Você sabe... A historinha que anda circulando sobre a gente.

- Seu cara de pau!

- Não se preocupe. Estavam todos bêbados... Ninguém deu créditos.

- Não está preocupado com a sua reputação?

- Por que eu estaria? Você não parece estar preocupada com a sua. Vestida _assim_, aqui.

- Minha roupa te incomoda? Estou até bem comportada.

- Claro – Disse olhando descaradamente para coxa da ruiva, o ponto entre a pele e o casaco.

- Babaca!

Draco levantou de onde havia sentado e virou-se para o bar. – Não devia entrar em um covil de alguém que não é _compatível _com você. – Disse enquanto servia uma dose de conhaque irlandês. – Uhh. – Moveu a cabeça como se estivesse facilitando a decida da bebida. – Weasley, eu não estou com tempo para brinc...

A voz dele morreu assim que ele virou e constatou que a mulher havia sucumbido à loucura e tirado o casaco.

_Ela vestia um espartilho negro, que combinava com a meia 7/8 e a cinta__-liga. Pele branca cintilando, cabelo ondulando em cachos estranhos para alguém que vivia pra cima e pra baixo com aquele liso impressionante_ – Ele ponderou sem saber como conseguiu calcular tantas informações em poucos segundos. - ... – Não conseguia pronunciar nada.

- Pois é. Agora você pode vir aqui? – Ela perguntou. – O _senhor_ vive declarando aos quatro ventos que tempo é dinheiro. Vamos economizar.

Ele foi; n o tempo de um sopro.

Não se sabe como, mas ela conseguiu empurrá-lo no sofá e sentar em seu colo. Antes que ele tentasse outro movimento.

- Para alguém que me despreza tanto, você ficou excitado rápido demais – sussurrou no ouvido dele e o alisou por cima da calça.

Gina prosseguiu com as insinuações entre beijos castos e provocações fugazes. Sugava o lábio dele de maneira provocante enquanto ele fechava os olhos e _rezava para tudo aquilo ser apenas um sonho_.

- Não é. – Ela respondeu ao suplício dele, deixando-o notar que ele havia falado seu devaneio em voz alta. – _Acredite_. Estou a ponto de abusar do seu corpinho.

Rolou por cima do corpo dele, por mais que os braços fortes insistissem em segurá-la. Com força.

O deixou sentado enquanto desabotoava a calça dele e a abaixava_. Libertando o pobre coitado que estava sendo condenado por "maus tratos"_. – O pensamento a fez sorrir.

- Uh! Você é grande. – Disse, olhando-o com cobiça. E então lambeu todo o cumprimento dele. Deixando a cabeça intocada.

Seria cômico o olhar dele, se ela não estivesse sentindo a mesma ansiedade. Abocanhou o membro enrijecido enquanto ele suspirava de prazer. Salivando e sugando a pontinha.

Ouviu o barulho de tecido sendo amassado. As mãos dele agarraram os braços do sofá, numa tentativa vã de aliviar a pressão que estava sentindo. Mas era impossível, ela tinha o poder sobre ele naquele momento.

Escorregou-o até o fundo de sua garganta.

Draco sentindo como se estivesse sendo sugado para outro nível de realidade. Então pegou a cabeça dela com uma das mãos, guiando ao seu bel prazer. – Está gostando? Do meu pau escorregando nessa boquinha apertadinha? Será que você vai gostar quando eu te imprensar naquela mesa e _foder_ com você? Até você perder o que resta do seu juízo?

A cada segundo parecia que ele ficava maior, mais duro, mais arrogante. Ele estava perto. _Quase lá_. Exatamente na hora do _"agora ou nunca"_.

A mulher segurou a mão que prendia sua cabeça e afastou-o com um empurrão.

- Eu pago. Eu dito as regras. Acabou.

Levantou-se rapidamente e pegou o casaco, saindo porta a fora.

- Não existe uma possibilidade de você sair por esta port... – E a porta já havia sido fechada.

Vestiu a calça, pegou o bolo de notas e foi atrás dela. Zangado. Correu atrás da mulher e quando o elevador estava quase se fechando, conseguiu entrar.

Foi pra cima dela e agarrou sua cintura. – Você! Vai me deixar acabar com o meu probleminha aqui, agora. Ajoelhe-se.

- Nem nos seus sonhos, Malfoy – Ela disse com a respiração entrecortada.

- Eu preciso de você, _agora_.

- Talvez. Se você dissesse as palavrinhas mágicas... – Ela estava quase se rendendo. Ele beijava seu pescoço e a deixava toda arrepiada, apenas usando um _pouquinho _de persuasão.

- Quais? Eu não conheço esse tipo de palavras. Estou acostumado a dar ordens. – A mão dele estava apertando a cintura dela. Com força.

- Que tal se desculpar por me beijar em público?

- Você gostou.

- Estávamos bêbados, idiota.

- Então... – Disse ajoelhando – Você não vai se importar se eu provar um pouquinho de você. Não é mesmo?

As pernas dela quase cederam. Ele abriu o último botão do casaco. – Uh. – Deslizou o polegar em cima da calcinha minúscula e rendada. – Você está tão molhada.

- Mmmmm.

Ele encostou a língua, por cima da calcinha e sugou o tecido, saboreando.

- Quente.

- Você não deveria... Oh! – Ele arredou a calcinha para o lado e percorreu o nariz. Inalando o cheiro que ela emanava.

- Você se depilou. Puta. Que. Pariu! Eu não vou aguentar muito tempo. – Disse com uma voz gutural.

- – Ambos escutaram um grito agudo de uma senhora. E um baque.

- Oh meu Deus! – Gina gritou enquanto tentava segurar o casaco, falhando miseravelmente. Draco esbugalhou os dois olhos, na tentativa de fazer algo para evitar o drama, mas não conseguiu. O elevador havia parado. E havia uma senhorinha desmaiada do lado de fora, um rapaz, da idade deles, estarrecido e uma jovem mulher vermelha.

Só conseguiram pensar em uma frase: _Fomos pegos._

_**Olhe só**__**  
><strong>__**Como a noite cresce em glória**_

Polícia trouxa. Acusações de atentado ao pudor e falsificação de dinheiro.

- VOCÊ FALSIFICOU O DINHEIRO? – Draco estava revoltado, apontando o dedo para a mulher do outro lado da cela. O bairro que estavam possuía apenas um pequeno posto policial.

- Você não queria que eu gastasse meu dinheiro em vão. Não é, querido? – Ela deu um sorrisinho _modesto_. Mas_ falso _do que tudo.

- Eu não acredito. Não posso acreditar. Preso! Eu estou preso!

- Ninguém mandou você vir atrás de mim.

- Ninguém mandou você invadir meu escritório.

- E ninguém mandou você espalhar coisas idiotas ao meu respeito.

- Seu método de vingança é doentio.

- Não foi vingança. – Disse com um sorriso doce e afetado.

- Não me provoque, Ginevra! – Ambos se assustaram quando ele disse o nome dela.

- Uhh.

- Nem comece!

- Sabe? Teria sido mais fácil se você tivesse me beijado por espontânea vontade.

- Do que você está falando dessa vez?

- O baile.

- Foi uma maldita aposta. Satisfeita? Você já se vingou. Pronto.

- Você não foi desafiado. Ambos sabemos disso. Então pare de fingir.

- Eu não vou discutir com você sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite.

- Ah, mas é claro que não! Seria realmente engraçado se o vídeo que eu consegui usando um pouquinho de _Veritaserum_ se espalhasse por aí. Que tal um Malfoy com fama de usar de mentira para beijar uma Weasley?

Ele estava chocado.

- Não! Espere aí. Melhor... Como foi que você disse mais cedo? Acho que foi algo como – Disse balançando dois dedos de cada mão para enfatizar a expressão. – Se estava com tanta _vontade_, era só ter pedido.

- O seu telefonema, senhora. Podem ir. – Disse um guarda, antes que Draco tivesse a chance de responder.

_**E a distância traz**_

-_ Eu não acredito que você me fez vir ao banheiro para atender essa porcaria, Ginevra!_

- Oh meu Deus! O encontro! – Ela lembrou. - Como está indo?

- _Você. Quebrou. O. Clima!_

- Pára de enrolar e pede ajuda, Logo.– Draco disse, apressando a conversa.

_- O que está__acontecendo__, Gina?_

- Eu estou presa!

- _O QUÊ?_

- É. Longa história. Eu preciso sair daqui! E bem que Harry poderia nos dar uma forcinha no ministério. Os policias disseram que vamos ser processados! EU VOU FICAR NA CADEIA PARA SEMPRE! – Exclamou em tom dramático.

- _ha ha ha ha. Eu te avisei!_

- Hermione! Eu estou presa e você fazendo piadinha da minha situação? – Chorou.

_- Ok. Vou falar com o Harry. Estamos indo para a __aí. _

Gina e Draco foram levados de volta para a cela minúscula.

Ficaram em silêncio.

- Qual o problema em querer me beijar, Draco? – Gina disse minutos depois da quietude opressora, observando ele levantar a cabeça surpreso.

- Nenhum.

- Então por que tanto rodeio?

- Eu só quis fazer você pagar.

- Por...

- Ter ficado me provocando a noite inteira.

- Eu não fiz isso!

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. – Ahã, claro que não! E eu já posso ser chamado de _papai Noel_ então_._

_**Nosso amanhecer**_

- O que aconteceu, Gina? – Perguntou um Harry muito sério, aproximando-se da cela.

- Nem vou tentar explicar. Já tirou as acusações? Onde está Hermione?

- Foi buscar o carro.

- Quer dizer então que vocês dois estavam brincando de elevador... – Ele disse em tom sério, mas com o maldito sorriso zombador estampado. – _Interessante_.

- Brincando de elevador uma ova. Essa louca que aprontou tudo!

- Louca? Eu já havia acabado com você_ lá dentro do seu escritório_.

- E o dinheiro falso? Um de vocês dois pode explicar? – Harry perguntou enquanto esperava o guarda voltar para liberar os dois.

- Nem queira saber! – Draco disse mal humorado.

Uma hora depois estavam todos liberados. Draco e Gina estavam no ápice. Ambos a beira de uma explosão devido às zombarias que sofreram nas mãos dos morenos. E, ainda que por motivos diferentes, sentiram um breve desconforto na barriga quando foram se despedir.

Gina sabia que levaria dias para recompor-se diante da melhor amiga e que iria pagar todos os seus pecados. Mas era tão inevitável olhar... Hermione catou a direção dos pensamentos dela e isso era motivo de pânico.

Enquanto Draco, já ameaçado por Harry, sabia que sua vida no ministério ia ser um inferno. Primeiro porque ele estava sob ameaça da Gina e segundo porque ele iria sofrer reajuste em sua função. Afinal foi pego em horário de trabalho, pelo próprio chefe, fazendo uso indevido da profissão. Já que aquele _emprego_ no prédio trouxa era um disfarce.

Ambos deixaram Harry e Hermione falando sozinhos e sumiram no ar e aparataram em seus respectivos apartamentos londrinos.

Meu Deus! Eles estavam _tão_ ferrados. Foram acertados de forma incoerente pelo anjinho de cabelos dourados. Mas _no fundo_ sabiam. E por mais que não soubessem lidar com a novidade, sorriram.

Ele se lembrando do estado que seu corpo evidenciou mais cedo.

Ela com cara de boba lembrando-se de quando descobriu que a porcaria da aposta nem existia.

Precisavam de uma decisão. Rápida. Ele precisava se aliviar e ela precisava vê-lo. Simples assim.

Foi em conjunto. Pensamentos telepáticos. Aparataram ambos, um no apartamento do outro.

E repararam, com alívio, que estavam sozinhos. _Recaídas e vontades proibidas tinham um motivo para continuarem proibidas._

_- Ele deve ter ido beber em algum canto..._

_- Ela deve ter ido aprontar mais alguma..._

E desfizeram a confusão. Logo após _constatações_ tolamente erradas.

Bem que o cupido sabia desde o início o quanto eles eram _teimosos_.

_**Deixa estar **_

_**que o que for pra ser **_

_**vigora**_

**Fim**


End file.
